Egg Talk
by Pelican
Summary: Three Zerg larvae with nothing better to do than make small talk have proven that the Zerg are not a mindless race.


Disclaimer: I do not own StarCraft, its characters, or anything related. 

=========================================================================

Egg Talk

By Pelican (Pelican_13@yahoo.com)

04/04/2002

The Zerg are known to be a fierce and devastating race, they unquestionably charge into battle. The Zerg are biological wonders, able to mutate from basic a larva to several different forms, each with its own distinct traits and tasks.

On the Zerg home world of Char, somewhere in one of the many hive clusters spread across the planet, existed three Zerg larvae. The larvae are incapable of attack and instantly die if not on creep, a mysterious floor covering some living Zerg buildings excrete on their surroundings. Once the Zerg were thought to be mindless slaves to an enormous brain-like entity residing on Char but our reconnaissance may prove that very wrong.

Zerg Larva 1: Man, it sucks being a larva. I feel so useless.

Zerg Larva 2: You are.

Zerg Larva 3: I can't wait to see what they order me to turn into.

Zerg Larva 1: I just hope I don't have to be a drone. It must be so boring going back and forth gathering minerals.

Zerg Larva 3: Or Zerglings… then you'd have to split into two beings.

Zerg Larva 2: How does that work exactly?

Zerg Larva 1: Don't ask me, I just work here.

Zerg Larva 3: What do you guys want to mutate into?

Zerg Larva 2: I'll make the best of whatever I get.

Just then the three seemingly insignificant larvae received unquestionable orders from their hive's cerebrate. They each instantly formed an egg around themselves.

Zerg Larva 1: I'm Nickel.

Zerg Larva 2: They call me Nacelip.

Zerg Larva 3: Who is they? How can we hear each other through our eggs?

Nacelip: Just make with your name.

Zerg Larva 3: Oh, I am called Edo.

Nickel: I'm going to be a Hydralisk! Yes!

Nacelip: Hehe, I get to be a Defiler!

Edo: I'm a Mutalisk! At least I will be…

Nickel: I'm not a drone! Oh yeah!

Nacelip: Nacelip the Defiler… Watch out, enemies! Nacelip the Defiler is coming for you!

Edo: I will have more HP then both of you! I will get to fly!

Nickel: What if they make me a Lurker? That wouldn't be cool, they're all big and spend their time underground… how boring.

Three Lurkers, that had been surrounding the main Hive, surfaced from their burrows. They approached Nickel's egg.

Nickel: Umm…just kidding, guys. He he….

The Lurkers grunted and returns to their posts. Once they arrived they burrowed beneath the creep-covered ground.

Nacelip: Hahaha!

Edo: Oh man that was funny! You should have seen the look on your face!

Nickel: How could you see the look on my face? You don't even know that I have a face yet!

Nacelip: Hey, can't you hatch already? It should have been long enough for a Hydralisk.

Edo: Yeah…

Nickel: Well, I could… but my egg is comfortable and it's cold outside.

Edo: Oh my overlord! They made you a Hydralisk?

Nacelip: Our race is doomed to extinction.

Nickel: Fine, I'll hatch already.

With that Nickel burst out of his egg. He stood and surveyed they surroundings in his new Hydralisk body.

Edo: What's it like?

Nickel: It's very… cold.

Edo: I meant what does it look like? Oh, I'm about to hatch anyway.

After a few moments Edo's egg cracked and broke open. Edo took to the sky, using his Mutalisk wings for the first time.

Edo: Wow…this totally rules all.

Nacelip: I want to see! I want to see!

Nickel: What happens if I cut myself with my own arm?

Edo: I can see the entire hive cluster from up here!

Nickel: How exactly do I shoot my Needle Spines?

Nacelip: I'm…gonna…hatch!

Nacelip followed suit and hatched from his egg.

Nacelip: I'm gonna defy you!

Edo: That's your unit ready line?

Nacelip: Better than "Wow…this totally rules all."

Unseen Voice: I am Kerrigan, you have been created to serve me.

Edo: I really don't like those political messages.

Nacelip: Kerrigan's a bitch.

Nickel: You know she knows what all Zerg see, say, and do!

Nacelip: Does that mean she heard me?

Edo: Yep, and she can order everyone at this hive to kill you.

Nacelip: Umm…

Nacelip burrowed under the ground.

Nickel: Like that will help.

Two Zerg Scourges passed by the group, flying using flaps of skin they're born with.

Edo: Ha, you guys have to get killed to do any damage!

The two Scourges turned around and gave Edo a cold stare.

Edo: Oh..shi….

Edo turned around and flew off as fast as he could, being pursued by two Scourges. As Edo left view Nacelip dug out of his burrow.

Nickel: You know even while burrowed Kerrigan could kill you. There are three Lurkers right around us.

Nacelip: I think they'd kill you too!

Nickel: I just wouldn't want to be a Lurker myself…

One of the many Overlords of the base approached the two. Nickel received orders from his cerebrate to board the ventral sacs of the Overlord.

Nickel: No! They can't make me go and fight!

Kerrigan's Unseen Voice: Get on the Overlord or I'll have Nacelip plague you!

Nickel: Yes…my queen.

Reluctantly Nickel got onboard and the Overlord went off to another part of the hive cluster. Nacelip was left on the ground as a Zerg Queen flew overhead. Nacelip also noticed it was being chased…by Edo!

Edo: Come on, queenie! I know you want me!

Edo flew out of view, chasing the Queen.

Nacelip: I really fear for the future of the Zerg race….

=========================================================================

Author's Notes: This was just something I put together. I tried to make it readable for people that have never played StarCraft but to understand everything I suggest that you play StarCraft or the Brood War expansion.


End file.
